


When devils fall

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misaki Rina, a bullied girl in middle school suddenly finds out that her favorite show, "The Bendy Show," has been canceled.She is shocked to find this out. What will she do after hearing this?Read to find out...





	1. Canceled

*RING* *RING* Misaki sighed with relief as the school bell rang.Finally school was over for the week,and she could go home.She got up from her desk and started walking to her locker ,but suddenly tripped.She suddenly heard laughter from behind her. "What do you want Yuki?" Misaki asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to pay my best friend a visit," Yuki replied innocently.

"I am not your friend," Misaki stated before getting up and trying to walk away, only to be grabbed by Kajji and Yumi her "friends".

" where do you think your going? "Yuki snarled venom dripping from each word.

" Home, "Misaki snapped at her.She had finally had enough ,so she kicked Kajji in the shin and twisted Yuki's arm.Misaki then raced to her locker,afraid that if she stopped she would get pummeled by them.After Misaki reached it she got her stuff ,and rode her bicycle home with the previous events repeating in her head.

When she got home from school and entered the house she greeted her mother and went to her room to start her Art Class homework.Once she was done she looked at the clock and realised that it was 6:30 ,time for the Bendy show!

Misaki went down stairs to the tv ,and turned it to channel 24.She was shocked to find out that something else was on.Then her mom came into the room and said," oh, honey they canceled the show.I thought that you new, "she informed her daughter in a gentle voice. She couldn't believe it.Her favorite tv show had been canceled without any problems with the show or the company.She wouldn't believe it.It was to suspicious.She would go to Sillyvision to find out what happened whether her mother and friends liked it or not...


	2. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki is ready to leave and has everything she needs including an excuse ,but how her parents react when she leaves without her telling them.Read to find out...

The rest of the day went by normally.Misaki drew in her sketchbook,then ate dinner with her mom and dad,and got ready for bed.She set her alarm for 7:00am and went to bed.

When she woke up she got her old backpack from elementary school and put her essentials in it.Once she thought she had everything she needed she went downstairs, grabbed a poptart and left a note to her parents.Misaki then proceeded out the door.

Once she got out of the house she got out her phone,typed in the coordinates to the studio and started walking there.It was around lunch by the time she realised that she underestimated how long it would take to get there ,and she was getting really hungry.

Misaki then realised that there was a small cafe near where she was and started walking there.Once she made it there she went up to the cashier and ordered a mocha frappe and some chocolate chip muffins.When the muffins and frappe were ready she took them ,and started out of the cafe back in to the route she was taking before.

About 2 hours later she made it to Sillyvision studio.Misaki hesitantly walked up to the door rethinking her decision to go investigate ,but went on anyway.She finally lifted her hand,turned the door knob,and pushed it open.She gasped in shock at what she saw...

AT MISAKI'S HOUSE

Misaki's mother woke up to find that her husband had already left to work.She sighed knowing Misaki would be sad to not get to see her dad before he left.She then got out of bed and headed for Misaki's room to wake her up.Only to be surprised to find it empty.She figured that her daughter just woke up early,but when she got downstairs she was panicked to find that she wasn't there.She started searching everywhere for her.

She was about to call the police ,but she spotted a note on the counter.It read 'Dear mom and dad, sorry for not saying anything the day before ,but Akari and tamaraki invited me to a sleepover with them.Sorry again for not saying anything before.Please don't be mad with me ~Misaki Rina '

She sighed in relief that her daughter was safe,but she was definitely not off the hook for not telling one of them.She still wondered when Misaki would come back though...


	3. Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki Rina finds herself in the abandoned Sillyvision studio investigating the sudden cancellation of her favorite tv show.What will she find?Who will she find?Who will find her?Read to find out...

Misaki gasped in shock when she entered the studio.It had only been a day or so since the show had been canceled and the studio was already crumbling down.The only thing that looked remotely intact were the posters on the walls that showcased the coming episodes and adventures of Bendy and his gang.

She then continued down the hall and into what looked to be main room.She was immediately taken aback at the projectors and machine parts that were working. Everything looked like it had been abandoned yet the machines were still on.This puzzled Misaki to the core.She then remembered that She had limited time before her parents got worried or suspicious ,so she proceeded to the left hall.

She found a small desk with what looked to be an early design of Bendy.She went into the room that was connected to the hall ,and found an animation work room.So far she hadn't found anything that could help her find out what happened that made the studio shut down ,and it was getting quite annoying.

She made her way back to the what she thought was the main room ,and to the hallway on the right.Down the hallway she found a chair and a wardrobe.There was also a directions poster.According to the poster Misaki was heading for either the theater ,break room ,or the...ink machine?Continuing to the next room Misaki was horrified to find 'DREAMS COME TRUE' splattered in ink on the wall.

Going down the next hallway she found something that looked a lot like a garage door, "weird," she murmured.Misaki continued down the hallway almost tripping over a pipe.She glared at it and finally made it to the next room.She stared in awe at the room.It was filled with mechanical parts ,and it looked like there was a lever that needed some dry cells.

After Misaki found the dry cells and put them in the lever.She pulled the lever and a massive machine came out of what looked like an abyss.So far her investigation hadn't been successful ,but She might have just found the key to her questions.She was so amazed that she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her...


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Misaki meets an old friend?Real or imaginary, how will she react?Will she be surprised?Confused?Or even scared?Read to find out...

"MISAKI!"something behind her screamed.She almost fell over the railing in surprise ,but was caught by what she assumed screamed her name.She was then pulled into an extremely tight hug by the "person".

"Can't.Breath."Misaki gasped between words.

"Sorry!"The "person" behind her yelled/apologized ,and let go her allowing Misaki to finally catch her breath.As soon as she regained her breath she was finally able to get a good look at the person.She gasped in shock and confusion.

"Karuto..."Misaki's voice trailed off as she stared at the purple fox in front of her,dazed.At the mention of her name the fox's ears perked up.

"S-so y-you did remember m-me,"she chocked out starting to cry.

"Hey,Hey.."Misaki cooed,trying to calm Karuto down.

"I-it's just that t-the o-others said t-that you had f-forgotten m-me ,but I kept o-on l-looking for y-you and I-I finally found y-you,"at this point she had broken down in tears of joy.

"Like I would ever forget my best imaginary friend,"Misaki replied with a light hearted tone.At this she started to stop crying ,and by around 15 minutes later she was fully calmed down."Now that you've calmed down I need to ask you some questions.First, How did come to life?Second, who are they?

"Well about that..."


	5. Chapter 5

"When you were about five or six you were walking home from school with your mom she decided to take you to the park ,and you of course immediately went to the swings."

 

*FLASHBACK*

A little girl around the age of five ran to the swings as her mother and father walked to a rusty bench in the rather small park.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ,so sorry if it's not the best.


End file.
